


Daddy's here

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Consensual Kink, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy dom John, Daddy!John, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, John is Sweet, Little Reader, Little Space, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pacifier - Freeform, Praise Kink, Protective John Winchester, Punishment, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Sweet John, Vaginal Fingering, daddy dom, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: John and reader are in a daddy dom/ little girl relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bit short. Will be longer  
> And sexual

You flopped down on the motel mattress. You had been hunting with John Winchester for a year now, loving every minute of it. You were worried at first because you’ve been hunting on your own since you were a teenager. Your parents were killed and you made it your mission to make sure no one hurt like you. 

However, you made it to a therapist when you were 18 and she suggested age regression. You were open to anything at that point. So you searched it and learned a lot. Now it’s ten years later and you have gotten comfortable with your regression. You also were scared to let John know, but he didn’t care. 

You first met john when you were 23, at a bar. Every time you would meet up you two would have sex. So, now that you’ve been hunting for a year, he’s become not only your caregiver, but your dom. Your daddy dom and you’re his little.

“Come on, princess, time for a bath” John smiled walking in and placing is bag down.

“Later” you smiled, spreading out. John chuckled.

“Come on, little girl.”

John walked over and pulled you up to a sitting position. You wrapped your arms around his waist and he cradled your head and rubbed your back. You hummed in content. 

“Come have a bath, I’ll even wash your hair for you.” he whispered.

You nodded and stood up, John kissing your lips, gently. He helped you undress and he took off his flannel and jeans, leaving himself only in his t-shirt and boxers. He held your hand to the bathroom and started the bath.

“Brush your teeth, baby girl”

“Okay, daddy” you smiled.

John made sure the water was nice and warm, while you brushed your teeth. When you were done, he helped you into the tub and you sighed as the warm water touched your skin. You relaxed as John wet a wash cloth and started washing your body. 

“There we go” he soothed, kissing your temple. 

“You join?” you asked looking hopeful.

“No, baby. This bath is just for you.” he cooed.

You nodded, blushing a bit. John kissed your lips and then got up for a moment, leaving the bathroom. He went to your duffel bag and grabbed your pacifier. He came back and brushed it against your lips. You smiled, reaching a hand up and stroked his cheek. 

“Thank you, sweet girl.”

John had you turn around and bend forward. He turned the showerhead on and had you tilt your head back. You moaned as his strong fingers started to massage your scalp. His right hand went to massaging the base of your skull for a bit, knowing that this is what relaxed you the most. 

He squirted shampoo in his hand, rubbed them together and started to massage it into your hair. He rinsed it out and turned the showerhead off. He rinsed the rest of the water from your hair. He grabbed a big towel and drained the water. He wrapped the towel around you, helping you up and sitting you on the toilet. 

John grabbed another towel and you bent your head forward and he wrapped it around the back of your head, twisted it and tucked it in. You sucked happily at your pacifier, eyes slightly dropping. John helped you in one of his t-shirts. He took the towel from your hair, dried it a bit and put it on the floor. He grabbed hair elastics and French braided your hair into pigtails and pinned them up, so they wouldn’t drip. The first time he did this you were so happy that John taught himself to do this. 

John lifted you in his arms, you blushed, not having underwear on. John stroked your cheek, kissing your forehead. You normally slept in just his shirt and underwear, but you loved when he didn’t have you wear them.

He carried you to the bed, laying down, you laying on his chest, eyes closing. John placed you down on the bed and you whimpered, he stroked your hair.

“Shhh. Daddy will be right back. Just going to brush my teeth. Let me get your blanky.”

John grabbed your baby blanket and handed it to you. You nuzzled against it. John brushed his teeth and then came back, seeing you resting peacefully. He gently moved the covers, covering you; he got under and wrapped his arms around your waist. You whimpered again and John stroked your temple.

“Daddy” you whimpered.

“Daddy’s here. He’s going to protect you, baby girl” John whispered and you relaxed against him.


	2. Chapter 2

The hunt was rough. You both knew what you needed and what you wanted. John dropped his bag down you quickly stripped your clothes, knowing that John needed you to be ready. 

“Good girl” he praised. “Daddy’s going to be rough” he growled, taking off his jacket.

“Yes, daddy” you purred.

John grabbed your ponytail and tugged your hair back and bent you over the bed. He spanked your inner thigh and you spread your legs. A sharp spank came across your ass and you let out a yelp. He did it again across your other cheek. 

“Daddy” you whined shaking your bum. 

“Uh, uh, uh, little girl. You’re going to take what I give you.” he said. 

John pulled you up the your ponytail, he sat down on the bed and brought you down over his knee. You bent your arms behind your back and held them with one hand and spanked you with the other.

“Daddy, please” you begged.

“What?” he cooed, now taking the hand that was spanking you and rubbing it against your slick folds. “You want daddy to finger your wet little pussy?” 

“Yeah” you moaned out. His hand went to massage your clit, you squirmed. 

“On your back, legs spread.” John commanded.

You jumped up getting on your back, lifting your legs and spreading them. John came over and spanked your pussy a few times before rubbing your clit. You arched your back, gripping the sheets. You started panting.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.” You panted.

“You like that baby girl?” he teased, running his hand up and down your wet core. 

John inserted two fingers, curing them up and rubbing your clit. Your legs started to shake and you came, mouth opening a bit, but no sound coming out. You heard the belt buckle coming undone and John rubbing his half hard cock against your folds. 

“Do you want to suck on something, little girl?” John asked.

You nodded and opened your mouth. John brushed his cock against your lips and you wrapped your mouth around it. You started to suck, John’s hand fisted your hair, tugging a bit. 

“What a good girl” he praised. He tugged your hair, pulling out of you. “Legs up to your chest and keep’em spread”

You did as you were told. John slammed into your soaked pussy. He moved in and out of you, leaning forward and caging you in. His one hand reached down and started rubbing your clit. He could feel you clench around him, he knew he was getting close and you were too.

One last grunt and he came in you and you screamed cumming again. John kept rubbing your clit coaxing a third orgasm from you. You saw white and your eyes glossed over. 

“What a good girl. Good girl. Daddy’s so proud of you” John whispered, petting your hair. “I’m going to pull out now”

John pulled out, taking off his pants and shirt. He kept praising you as he left to garb a warm cloth. He came back, stroking your hair and wiping you down. He discarded the cloth and lifted you in his arms, wrapping you in a fuzzy blanket. Combing his fingers through your hair. He grabbed a Gatorade and held it up to your lips. You were still a bit fuzzy.

“Open up, little one.”

His voice sounded far away, but you felt warm in his arms. You opened your mouth like he said and you started to drink. The cool liquid felt nice and you started to come back down. He combed through your hair, praising you and cooing at you for about half an hour.

“There’s a good girl.” John smiled “Hi baby, I am so proud of you”

“Daddy” you slurred a bit and John smiled

“Someone hit subspace.” You chuckled a bit, head lulling against his chest. “Drink some more Gatorade, okay baby girl?”

“Okay, daddy” you drank as much as you could and John kissed your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please.


End file.
